The Power of Grass
by RamenFanKazuki
Summary: The Land of Rain is constantly demanding tributes from the Land of Grass. But when a team is sent to request assistance from the Earth Country, things go very amiss. . . A fanfiction with mostly original characters, with a few already existing.


"Hey, Yakushi!" yells a girl in a voice that sounds like it could break everything in a hall of mirrors. "Samaharu-sama wants us! I think that we're finally getting our third team member!" she shrieks. "I'm so excited to meet him!" She has long, blond hair, light to the point that it is almost clear, that cascades over her shoulders. She is about 160 centimeters tall, with an average figure. She is wearing a sky blue outfit with white puffs and streaks of blue that seem awfully like lightning.

Sitting high up in the tree next to her is a boy that is about 170 centimeters tall. Most of his features look completely average, but one can't help but notice his hair. It is a bright shade of red, with the occaisonal orange or yellow streak. It is spiky, making him look like his head is on fire. "WHY CAN'T YOU ACT MORE NORMAL, SASHINA?" he yells, with the ferocity of a tiger, making a flock of birds frantically fly away from the tree. "I do not want to hear your squeaky voice and your oviously faked attitude. No one in the world could possibly find everything as extreme as you do. Why don't you just stop exaggerating everything and act like a normal person?"

A teardrop rolls down Sashina's cheek. She lets out a sob. "Why do you have to be so mean?" she cries. She runs aways, leaving a trail of tears.

"Girls," sighs Yakushi, as he reaches down to a red pack on his waist. He opens it and pulls out a pointed black tool with a circle on one end. He stabs the kunai into the tree and jumps, keeping hold of the knife. He glides smoothly to the grass-covered ground and lands with a soft thump. The landscape is covered with vivid green grass, with a few flowers and bushes. "I hate the Land of Grass," he mumbles. "Why couldn't I have been born in in the Land of Fire?" He clasps his hands together in the hand seal of the serpent and his white shoes gain a faint tint of red, like light is shining on them through a red window. He bolts after Sashina, as fast as a cheetah.

He reaches a large area that is covered with dirt, a very odd sight indeed with all the grass surrounding it. He comes to a sudden stop without slowing down at all. His shoes immediately return to their original grass-stained white color. Across from him stand a huge ninja with large muscles, broad soldiers, and at least 220 centimeters in height. His green hair sticks up in spiky clumps, looking a lot like the grass in the landscape. Next to him sits an average-sized figure. He has deep blue hair that looks very messy. He has huge bags under his eyes, which are heavily drooping. He is wearing a jumpsuit that matches the color of his hair. To the left of this tired ninja stands Sashina, with a huge grin on her face.

"You're late," says the tall ninja sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," says Yakushi apathetically. "It's not like it's a big deal, Daitokuji."

Daitokuji forms an "O" with his left middle finger and thumb. He violently moves it in a straight line. A thick, thornless vine trails after his hand. After making about ten feet of vine, he disconnects his fingers and grabs the vine. "You will address me as Daitokuji-sama," he says sternly. "Insubordinance will not be tolerated. I am not afraid to physically punsish you," he says, as he brandishes his vine menacingly.

"DID YOU JUST THREATEN ME?" yells Yashuki, as he makes the snake hand seal. His entire body gains a faint red tint, slightly more noticable than the last time he used it.

"In fact, I did," says Daitokuji. "After that outburst, I'm afraid that you will have to be punished," he says, with a hint of amusement. The vine shoots straight at Yakushi at a blindingly fast speed.

"Daitokuji-sama, you're going to hurt him!" gasps Sashina. But he completely ignores her with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Yakushi vanishes into thin air before the vine can make impact.

"Where did he go?" asks Sashina. "Wait, wait let me guess! He turned invisible!" she exclaims in her shrieky voice.

The ninja with blue hair stands up, showing that he is only slightly taller than Sashina. He sighs. "He infused his chakra with his muscles," he says. "When chakra is built up and released at precise times, it considerably increases your strength and speed," he explains. "However, it takes a huge amount of precision to manage this. I'm surprised that any Genin has that kind of chakra control; especially one as hot-tempered as him."

"I thought that the supposed intellegence of the Yahiko clan was all myth, an excuse for their incredible laziness," says Daitokuji. "But now I know that it is completely true. Unlike a certain red-haired fool, you are going to be a fine addition to our team," he continues. He makes the same symbol as Yakushi and his left arm glows green, but as faint as one drop of food coloring in a gallon of milk.

Yakushi appears out of nowhere and leaps at Daitokuji. He aims a punch at him. Before it can make an impact, Daitokuji grabs Yakushi's arm and squeezes it. The red chakra around his arm vanishes. His arm turns the same shade of green as the vine. The defining features of his arm fade away, until it turns into a vine attached to his shoulder. Daitokuji's vine shoots at Yakushi and binds his legs. Daitokuji proceeds to turn both of Yakushi's arms and legs into vines. The red chakra completely vanishes from his body. The vine entangling his legs disappears. Yakushi collapses onto his back with a soft thud.

"I c-can't move m-my arms," Yakushi moans weakly. Daitokuji picks him up by the neck. "Damn you," says Yaskushi.

"You see, this is what happens to those who show me disrepect," he says. "My kekkei genkai allows me to turn any matter into the plant of my choosing, which I may control at will. You just witnessed my Vine Limb Jutsu. It changes the limbs of any person that I touch into vines, which only I can control. Is there anyone who still wishes to show me disrespect?"

Everybody, including Yakushi (despite the bright red color in his face and the veins popping out of his neck) remains silent.

"Good. Anubazi Sashina, Yahiko Tegoso, and," he says with a look of disgust, "Kanakaza Yaukshi. I, Daitokuji Samabara, the strongest shinobi in Kusagakure, the Village Hidden in the Grass, shall be your instructor. My only interest is to make myself well known as not only the greatest ninja, but the greatest instructor in the village. I shall require absolute discipline. There will be no goofing off. You may now leave for the day," he says. "Except for you, Yakushi," he smugly remarks. "You will stay here for the night, as punishment for your insubordinance. The rest of tou are dismissed!" And he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"OH, MY GOSH!!!" yells Sashina. "We have such a strong teacher! He can teach us so much, and then we'll be the greatest ninja in the village!"

Yakushi looks at her with almost tangible hatred. He moves his lips to say something incredibly rude, but no sound comes out. He suddenly feels a heavy weight on his chest. He sees Yahiko, fast asleep on him.

"Have fun!" says Sashina, as she skips off into the distance.


End file.
